ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Norris/Relationships
The relationships of Luke Norris. Family Biological parents Luke never knew his biological mother, but he claimed she was “the best”. Luke has never mentioned his father before. Debbie Norris Luke seems to have a good relationship with his stepmother, Debbie Norris, as he trusts her judgment and claims she always has his best interest in mind, even when she “isn't acting like it”. Christina Norris Luke deeply loved his sister, Christina Norris, the two would go the gym together every weekend and they never went to a party separated. Romantic relations Charles ]] Luke and Charles met at some point prior to 2011. When they first met, Norris fell immediately in love, though Charles merely treated him cordially. During their second encounter, Norris kept trying to talk to Charles, which he told him was “touching, but annoying”, though he seemed to agree with most of Luke's statements. The two began bonding when they encountered each other again in the hallway, when he comforted him about Valiera Nelson switching schools. Charles may have used the relationship as an attempt to “move on” from Nelson though this is unproven. They conversed on YouTube and Instagram almost every day. The two kissed on the first day of school and did pretty much everything together. Charles was also extremely grateful to Luke for helping him make his peace with Valiera. Even with Valiera, Charles spent a lot of time thinking about him. Friends Posse Luke Norris appeared to have six or seven constant companions in school, two of which were confirmed to be female, one of which was Jake Morello. While all but Jake are unidentified, they apparently spent a lot of time together. Though Luke often made it clear that she considered them rather clingy — a legitimate claim — he showed genuine concern for them. They were eventually joined by the members of Charles' posse, with Luke remaining leader, adding Charles himself, Jamie Thompson, Ewan Skeeter, and Tyler. Valiera Nelson Valiera Nelson was a girl Luke met in first grade. The two children quickly established a cordial relationship, but when the following year began, and over the next nine, the two had no contact whatsoever. He was reunited with her through Instagram as he had no idea that she went to Tower Placement School or that she knew his boyfriend, Charles, who, ironically, had a crush on her. Luke deeply admired his old friend and may have even been fond, Valiera, who followed Luke's account, accepted the flattery he gave her, the two were clearly friendly. Still, he was outraged when she threatened to “fuck Charles up”. Luke eventually got over it. When he was hospitalized, he fretted because he wanted to discharge by the sixteenth of August because he want to wish who he had come to consider one of his best friends a happy birthday by then. It is quite clear that he wished Nelson would forgive Charles so the three of them could be friends. Steven Thompson Luke Norris seemed to have a good rapport with Steven Thompson, the leader of the Armies of Organa, since he put a good word in for him after the attack on Pleasant Grove. Still, he was not entirely loyal to him, there is evidence the two had little contact, as Luke is only waveringly loyal to Steven and the Armies of Organa as a whole. Miranda Patrick Luke had little contact with Miranda Patrick, Valiera's Lesbian girlfriend, but he still thought she and Valiera were perfect for each other. When he followed her on Instagram, she initially ignored him (though in all fairness, she rarely went online at all), but when she learned who he was, she immediately followed him and allowed him to see her posts. Summer Petersen , an enemy.]] Summer Petersen was the second-in-command of the Decamahead. Norris apparently met her once, since he called her "adorable" once, though a lot of people found Summer to be a cute girl. Enemies Luke Norris had several enemies on the Girl-Team, though not all of them served the organization. Luke was also utterly disgusted by how Blaise Parton, Valiera's abusive ex-boyfriend, treated her. Emily Watson Emily Watson was the leader of the Girl-Team who seemed to have had dealings with Luke in the past, as they fought in 2006, with Luke leaving a notable scratch on her hilt to show for it. Six years later, Emily Watson still found him to be an intimidating person. Helen McKeen Helen McKeen also feared him for his encounter with Emily. Helen insisted that they should avoid Luke at all costs, but Emily ignored her. It is possible that her opinion of him lightened when she defected. Category:Relationships